The present invention relates to a modular copier, laser printer or similar image forming apparatus of the type having a transfer body in the form of a drum or a belt and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus operable in a page-sequential paper discharge mode which discharges recording media, or paper sheets with one-sided and two-sided and color and black and white images, in correct page order and with high productivity.